


One Wish

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Pixie Armin, a little bit of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren made one wish that changed everything, transporting him to a whole different world. Now, with the help of his pixie friend, he has to travel a far distance in search of the person who brought him to this magically place in order to send him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

It was like any other day. The sky was blue and a few clouds were setting on the horizon. The sound of horses could be heard throughout the forest. Survey Corps were doing another expedition. Everything seemed the same.

"Yeager, release a flare." Levi ordered the young brunette. Eren sighed and pulled out the gun to signal the other troops near by. He wished that all this would bring humanity closer to winning. To surviving. But with each passing day, his hope was slowly falling. The bright green flare shot through the sky only for seconds later other green flares to join.

"Sir, what is the point of this?" Eren asked. He just wanted to kill the Titans faster. He didn't understand why they couldn't just wipe them all out at once.

"The point is to knock down more Titans." Would be Levi's response. Eren never understood why this would help but he trusted the Corporal. When they reached the meeting place to allow the horses to rest, Eren would always keep to himself. All that changed when he saw something in the forest. A woman, with a cloak, staring at him. He couldn't make out much but the ends of her hair was green. He never seen anything like it. She pointed a finger at him and curled it towards her. Eren looked around to see if anyone else noticed but no one did. Eren quietly walked to this woman, that seemed to be getting farther and farther into the woods.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Eren yelled, breaking into a sprint to catch up with her. She was leading him somewhere and he didn't know where.

"Follow me." The way she said it sounded like a whisper in the wind. It was beyond creepy but Eren didn't see the warning signs.

"Where are you taking me?!" Eren asked, once he ran out of the woods to find this waterfall that flowed into a beautiful pond. The pond was clear as Eren could see the bottom. He knew he ran too far away from his fellow soldiers but curiosity got the better of him.

"Welcome young soldier." The woman gestured to the world around him.

"Who are you?" Eren looked at the woman suspiciously.

"My name is not important but what I do is." She replied lowly.

"And what exactly do you do?"

"I grant wishes to those who have fallen too deeply." What she said didn't make sense to Eren. She granted wishes to those who fallen too deeply? What did that even mean? Eren raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You grant wishes?" A nod from the mysterious person made Eren stare in disbelief. "There is no magic here. Are you okay? I'm sure we can take you off of whatever you're on."

"It's true! Wish for anything and you shall get it." The woman smiled devilishly. Eren ignored it and went to thinking. Anything? He could have anything? What about bringing his mom back? But what if she died again? Eren couldn't live through the heartbreak again. But if he lived in a world without Titans? Eren's eyes went big with determination.

"I wish I lived in a world without Titans." Eren declared. The woman grinned, coming closer to the boy.

"Your wish is my command." She pressed her pointer finger to the center of his forehead, making Eren's eyes feel heavy. Before he fainted, the last thing he heard was a cackle.

* * *

It was peaceful. A little too peaceful. Eren's eyes shot open, fear filling the pit of his stomach. This place wasn't where he was when he fell asleep. His eyes scanned around, seeing flowing colors and weird creatures. Where was he? He slowly stood up and noticed he was still in his uniform but his 3DMG wasn't around. He was so confused. What if a Titan came? The thought brought anger and worry to his mind. Where was everyone?

"Alright guys. Hurry before they send troops to find us for being late again." He heard tiny voices. Where were they coming from? He turned his attention to a little ways away from him and stared in shock. Three tiny pixies fluttered there, carrying flower petals. Two looked to be males while the other was a female. They were in the regular military uniforms but without the jackets, just the undershirts. One had blonde hair, the other had gray and the girl seemed to have brown. The blonde's height was 5.4 inches while the gray haired was 5.2 inches. The female seemed to be the tallest since she was 5.6 inches. The wings weren't like normal pixies, they were blue with white tips and made out of feathers. Eren recognized the three straight away. But the blonde, he was happiest to see most.

"ARMIN!" Armin turned towards the sound of the voice only to be crushed against a huge chest. Armin squeaked in fear and surprise as Connie and Sasha stared in shock. Eren was so glad to see Armin it was unbelievable.

"U-Uh, hi? Do I-I know you?" Armin muttered from his face full of shirt.

"Armin, it's me, Eren!" Eren hugged tighter, ignoring the grunt he received from the blonde pixie.

"E-Eren? I don't know an Eren..." Armin tried to squirm out of the brunette's grip but it didn't seem he was going to let up anytime soon.

"But you've gotta know me! W-We're childhood friends." Eren held Armin up to his face, eyes with pain swirling in them. A hopefully smile graced his lips. Armin felt extremely guilty. He didn't mean to hurt the boy, he was just telling the truth. He didn't remember him.

"Eren, I'm sorry but I don't know you." Armin seen the tears coming to the older male's eyes. He started panicking. "B-But I'd like to get to know you!"

"Armin, you're too soft." Connie laughed.

"Shut up Connie! Clearly this guy thinks I'm someone else he knows." Armin growled at the other male.

"Maybe or he just likes you a lot." Sasha giggled.

"Sasha I swear." Armin sighed before turning his attention to Eren who was watching with unshed tears. "How about you come back with us."

"Armin, you can't be serious! He's a human! Imagine what Levi would do!" Connie freaked.

"I'll talk to Levi. I can't just leave him here." Armin stated, reaching up and patting Eren's cheek. "Hey, don't cry. I may not be your Armin but we can be friends."

"C-Can we be best friends?" Eren asked, nuzzling his nose into Armin's face. Armin stiffened for a moment or two before sighing and smiled softly.

"Sure."

"You're too nice Armin. It's going to get you killed." Sasha fluttered beside the hand that was holding Armin, staring at the blond with a look that Armin knew well. Humor. She found this funny.

"Stop looking at us like that!" Armin scowled.

"Why? It's kinda beautiful." Sasha chuckled, patting Armin's head. Armin grumbled to himself before fluttering out of Eren's hand. They still had flowers petals to delivery, as well.

"Let's grab our flower petals and than head back." Connie said as he grabbed as many as he could carry.

"Right! I almost forgot!" Armin face palmed.

"That's cause you were cuddling with your cuddle buddy over there." Connie and Sasha snickered watching Armin's cheeks heat up.

"H-He's not my cuddle buddy or whatever!" Armin hissed, picking up some flower petals. Armin turned to Sasha and Connie, seeing how they still had smirks on their faces but arms full of petals.

"So-"

"Shut up and let's go."

* * *

It was an extremely long journey. Eren felt dead all over. He didn't know the place he got transported to was so big. But there was one place he wanted to know if they had.

"Do they have oceans here?" Eren asked. He heard Connie and Sasha groan while Armin's eyes lit up.

"You didn't just ask that." Connie muttered.

"OCEANS!" Armin grinned hugely. "Yes we do! But I've never been to them! I really want to go but I can't. There are things that like to take out pixies so I can't go there or else I so would." Armin fluttered around Eren's head excitedly.

"You totally just ruined your life." Sasha whispered in Eren's ear. Eren glanced at the female pixie then back at Armin. He couldn't help but smile at how Armin never changed. Not even in this form.

"I like how enthused he is." Eren grinned, watching Armin's eyes sparkle.

"Oh look, we're here." Eren turned back ahead and stood shocked. It was a mini village. Tiny cottages were in the trees and millions of pixies fluttered about freely. They all looked pretty much the same. The military uniforms only without the jackets that indicated which group they belonged too.

"Armin, Sasha, Connie! You guys are late!" A stern voice said to the three. They all shivered but non the less looked at the slightly smaller pixie.

"Levi, we just got back from getting the petals." Connie said with a nervous voice. Eren stared in shock at how they were using names. Didn't Levi call everyone by their last names? He wondered if hell frozen over.

"I can see that. Anyways- HUMAN!" Levi shouted, alarming everyone. Eren's eyes shot wide and he looked in panic. He instantly hid behind the three that brought him to this magical place.

"Calm down! He's with me!" Armin yelled over the panicking. Levi glared at the younger male with eyes that could kill. Out of everything he brought to the village, it had to be a human.

"Armin, explain. Now." Levi ordered, crossing his arms.

"Levi.. meet Eren. Eren, this is Levi." Armin scratched his cheek nervously, watching Levi's glare darken.

"Armin..." The way Levi said Armin's name brought everyone to shivers.

"Hey Corporal!" Eren grinned.

"C-Corporal?" Levi looked confused, staring at this human.

"Yeah. Of Survey Corps. Please tell me you at least remember me. We fight Titans!"

"Titans? Survey Corps?! You drugged him, didn't you Armin?!" Levi accused making Armin squeak.

"I-I would do no such thing!"

"You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Di-"

"Where are the walls?" Eren asked, bringing the two out of their bickering.

"Walls?" Sasha and Connie looked confused as well. This weirdo wasn't making any sense.

"Yeah! I live in a world where Titans devour people and we live behind walls. I made a wish to this witch and she brought me here! I-"

"A witch?!" Everyone gasped.

"She have a black cloak and green hair?" Connie asked, fluttering up to Eren's face in a look of worry.

"Yeah. Why...?"

"She's evil! Her name is Akame Barris. She lures people to make a wish and if you word it wrongly, boom! Everything changes!" Armin explained, turning away to flutter off somewhere. "Maybe you should go find her and talk to her."

"Armin we can't just send him out there when he doesn't have any idea where he's going." Connie stated.

"Why don't we have someone that goes with him?" Sasha suggested.

"Good idea!" Connie and Sasha high fived.

"And who would do that?" Levi looked around as everyone went dead silent. Eren looked around, seeing how everyone just fluttered out of the way, trying to avoid Levi's eyes. "Human, who do you want to come with you since all these little shits refuse to volunteer." Eren looked around to choose his pixie to lead him the way. A guider pixie. He needed someone smart and someone he could trust. Someone who knew their way around. His eyes locked on his little blonde pixie that was loading the petals into a cart.

"Armin." Armin froze. His brain malfunctioned. Someone actually wanted him for once? He always wanted to be useful but dying for someone he barely knew wasn't exactly fun to him.

"I-I... uh..." Armin stuttered, trying to think of a way out of this but the look in Eren's eyes made his mind shut down.

"Please Armin. I need your help and only yours." Eren walked up to Armin so they were staring each other dead in the eyes. Armin turned crimson as his cheeks flared.

"Armin, just help the prick." Levi grumbled, pretty much demanding.

"I-I... Alright." Armin sighed, setting down the last petal.

"Now don't cuddle too much." Connie teased.

"LEMMA AT HIM!" Armin growled, trying to tackle the laughing boy. He would've if Eren hadn't grabbed his wings and clasped them together, holding the raging pixie back.

"He is being held back by his cuddle buddy. That's adorable!" Sasha joined in. Armin just hung his hand and went slack. The only thing holding him up was Eren's pointer finger and thumb that was restraining his flying.

"Let's just go already." Armin grumbled.

"We're off then. See ya!" Eren carried Armin off, slightly smirking at the teasing him and Armin could still hear. Armin was blushing bright red and looking away, pouting. They were all assholes. Armin knew that.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Eren asked as he walked behind Armin.

"To the witch. It's going to be a long walk." Armin sighed, noticing the sun going down. "We should probably call it a night."

"Where will we sleep?" Eren tilted his head in wonder.

"A near by cave I know of. Follow." Armin fluttered quickly through the forest, Eren running after him.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Eren grunted, trying to keep up. Armin looked back for a mere second before slowing down. "Y-You're trying to... d-ditch me." Eren panted.

"No. Just wanted to get there quicker. We're here." Armin presented. "It's not much but it'll have to do."

"Thanks for taking me, by the way." Eren smiled, rubbing Armin's head a little. Armin couldn't have been more red at that very moment. He didn't understand how Eren could be so casual like they've known each other since childhood. Maybe in his world they were childhood friends but not this one.

"Yeah... N-No problem." Armin smiled sheepishly, fluttering to a small rock and laying down. "Alright get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of u-"

"Do you have family?" Eren asked, sitting in front of the rock Armin was laying on. Armin looked down a bit before mumbling 'no'. "Well now you do."

"What?" Armin looked up in confusion only to see the bright grin Eren was displaying.

"I'm your family now! For as long as I stay here I guess." Eren smiled softly.

"Thank you.." Armin felt his heart beat quicken. He didn't understand why.

"Night, Armin." Eren leaned over, giving the small pixie a kiss on the top of his head. Armin jumped at the sensation, having it scare the crap out of him. One minute his eyes were just about to close then the next he felt something big and squishy against his head. Armin's eyes were wide as he realized what Eren did. Eren's lips twitched upwards as he laid down beside the rock the pixie was laying on. He looked at Armin with happiness watching the pixie close his eyes, flushed as could be.

"Ni-Night."

* * *

Morning came too early. Armin knew that. He didn't want to get up even if he wasn't that comfortable. He could hear the birds chirping and bugs buzzing. Lucky them. Armin groaned, fluttering his eyes open to literally come face to face with turquoise eyes, staring at him.

"Ah!" Armin jumped, falling off the rock and landing on his back. He could hear the amused chuckle coming from Eren.

"Morning~"

"I really dislike you at the moment." Armin grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sat up. He stretched and released a yawn before giving Eren a small glare.

"Oh come on, don't be like that! Not my fault you're adorable while sleeping." Armin's cheeks started to heat up at the compliment. He turned away and pouted, refusing to look at the brunette. Even when he felt pokes being pressed against his stomach, he huffed.

"You didn't have to stare at me so closely!"

"You're so fun to tease." Eren went to poke Armin once again but Armin swatted his finger while making a weird growling sound.

"I should just leave you to find Akame alone." Armin crossed his arms and looked up, refusing to look at the larger male.

"Awww, I'm sorry. Let's hug it out." Eren had to hide the tiny smirk that wanted to grace his lips. Armin just cursed under his breath before fluttering up and ignoring the brunette that had his arms out wide, waiting for a hug.

"We should eat not. I know these amazing berries near by!" Armin exclaimed. The young pixie turned towards Eren only to find the males arms still stretched out. "What?"

"I said we should hug it out. Come here." Eren waved his hands towards him, indicating Armin to fly closer.

"Hug yourself!" Armin flew out and along the forest. He knew his way like the back of his hand, considering he use to come here a lot. Armin neared the bushes that the berries would be nested but than froze. Cruel laughing could be heard. Armin seen the three bullies that torment him daily. They were dark fairies. Different from pixies. Fairies had the capability to change in size while pixies didn't or had a harder time with learning the ability. Depended on the pixie. They always wore casual clothing only their wings were black. They picked on Armin for many reasons. His sexuality and him wanting to see the ocean. Armin shivered and went to fly away to tell Eren they wouldn't be getting berries only to bump into said boy's chest.

"I swear you are trying to lose me." Eren teased at first then noticed the way Armin looked, Eren's expression changed to serious. "Armin, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. You know what, let's not get berries. They weren't that good anyways so we could always-"

"Armin, tell me why we suddenly can't get berries." Eren ordered.

"They aren't good and-"

"Well if it isn't the little mermaid himself." Armin squeaked, hearing the chuckling and snickering behind him. "Have you seen any cool oceans lightly?"

"I-I will s-some day." Armin mumbled, looking down in shame.

"Remember those days when we were kids and we'd dunk you in streams?" The one smirked.

"Li-Listen-"

"And who's the over sized faggot with you?" The leader of the group demanded.

"You did not just call me a faggot you fuckin little shit." Eren growled. "I'm going to give you three seconds to run off and be the little pussies you are or we're going to have a problem."

"And what makes you think you can take all three of us on?"

"Any of you know combat skills?" Eren asked, earning a shake of the head from all. "Well I do and I ain't scared to kick all your asses one by one. Leave Armin alone before I snap all of you in two! Now fuck off and go to your pathetic houses to jerk off like the chicken shits you are!" The three flew away like the devil was after them. Armin's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Uh..." He couldn't believe it. He felt a tap under his chin, instantly closing his mouth.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Eren joked, heading over to the berry bushes. "Now which ones are the good ones?"

"Uh..." Was all Armin could reply, still in a state of shock. Eren just came back over to Armin, picked the little pixie up and sat him in his jacket's pocket. Armin was still in a daze. His brain was dead at the moment.

"Earth to Armin. What berries should we get?" Eren chuckled. "I wasn't that epic."

"Those guys have been picking on me since I was five! Nothing would get them to run and leave me without a scratch!" Armin ran his hands through his hair rapidly before sighing and sinking into Eren's pocket. "I'm just going to stay in this magical portal for a bit."

"Not a magical portal."

"It is one if I want it to be." Was the stubborn response from inside Eren's pocket.

"I need help with the berries. I need a certain pixie to help me."

"Sorry he's not here right now. Leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeep."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Sorry, mail box is full."

"Just come out already!" Eren groaned, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the protesting pixie.

"No! My portal!"

"You're high, aren't you?"

"No! Alright, let's get berries." Armin decided to act at least sane and squirmed out of Eren's grip and flew off towards the bushes. "These are the best! Try some." Armin presented Eren a red berry that looked like a mix between a cherry and raspberry. Eren carefully picked it up and slowly inserted it into his mouth. The berry squished around in Eren's mouth as he swirled it back and forth. Armin was secretly watching, finding it somewhat hot.

'What the hell Armin?! You shouldn't find Eren hot while eating a stupid berry!' Armin thought. A little bit of berry juice dripped out of Eren's mouth as Eren savored the taste. 'I am going to Hell...'

"That's really good. Thanks Armin." Eren grinned, enjoying the berry a lot.

"Huh? Oh right! L-Let's get picking..." Armin blushed, speeding around the bushes to grab berries faster. He would grab one, eat it and keep going. They were a little heavy to him but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with those berries?!" An annoying voice called out followed by hooves stomping across the ground. Armin and Eren both turned to see a centaur standing there and glaring. The horse part was a light brown, almost caramel while his human part wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was a muffin top style. "I asked you what you were doing?!" Eren knew who this was. Of course it was horse face.

"We're eating...?" Eren raised an eyebrow before popping another berry into his mouth.

"How dare you! These are my berries!" Jean huffed.

"Uh no... The forest belongs to everyone. We can eat these just the same as you can." Armin stated. "What is your name?"

"My name's Jean-"

"I know horse breath but we were just getting some breakfast." Eren ignored the confusion on both Armin and Jean's face. Jean stared at Eren with a predator look. Eren seriously needed to learn how to eat berries differently.

"How about you and me go eat breakfast. Alone." Jean smirked. Armin felt twitchy as jealousy boiled within him. This horse freak shouldn't be hitting on Eren. He didn't know why he was so jealous but he was. Maybe this horse should just lead Eren since he is taking a liking in the brunette.

"Sorry, I don't have time for a meal. I'm looking for the witch that brought me here." Eren explained.

"Oh the witch! I could take you to her quickly and lead the way." Jean suggested. Armin clenched his fists as he fluttered a little bit away from the two. He was fuming.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have my little pixie to lead me." Eren grinned, turning to Armin. The way Eren's eyes looked, Armin knew that Eren knew he was jealous. Armin would deny being jealous for as long as he live. Or until he cracked anyways.

"Your little pixie?" Jean snorted.

"Problem horse nuts?" Eren growled.

"Well you do know pixies are the lowest of the low. You won't survive with him leading him."

"H-He's right..." A timid and tiny voice said beside him. Eren turned to Armin to see Armin close to tears. "J-Just go with him.."

"Armin-" Before Eren could get any more out, Armin was skyrocketing through the forest. Eren turned to Jean with the most hateful glare he could muster. This horse dick made Armin cry.

"Now when will we be off?"

"Fuck you!" Was Eren's reply before bolting where Armin went. Armin could be anywhere but he'd search until he could find him.

* * *

"Armin! Armin!" Eren called out through the forest. He had been searching the forest for nearly two hours now and he was incredibility lost. He wasn't about to give up though. The fear of thinking Armin was lost out there or in danger made him search harder. He was about to keep going until he heard quiet sniffling from above him. His eyes looked up and that's when he noticed the blonde pixie sitting on branch a couple meters off the ground.

"Go away." Armin replied softly.

"Please come down. I never thought Jean could be better help then you. You're the best, I promise."

"T-That's what th-they all say..." Armin sobbed.

"Come down or I'm coming up." Eren debated with himself about climbing the tree. He could do it and the branch was wide enough for him to sit on.

"No. You go find that witch and get back to your world with the help of someone better." Armin said sternly. "Another thing-"

"Gotcha!" Eren grinned, wrapping a fist around Armin. Armin squeaked, hadn't even been noticing Eren climbing the tree.

"Lemme go!" Armin squirmed as Eren jumped down, his feet landing with a thud on the forest floor.

"Calm down and promise not to fly away than maybe I'll consider." Eren looked at Armin as the other was streaming tears. "Shhhhh calm down."

"I-I..." Armin sniffled, pounding his tiny fists on Eren's big hand.

"Armin, I want your help. No one else." Eren rested his lips against the corner of Armin's forehead. "Shhhhh, don't cry. I want your help over horse shit any day."

"R-Really?" Armin asked, blushing at the feeling of Eren's lips. He never got a kiss before. Not once. His mom died after giving birth to him. His father left him alone, saying he was the problem for her death. Considering he got two in two days, he felt like it was out of this world.

"Mmhmm." Eren breathed against the blonde's head, trying to comfort him best he could. He never was mushy towards human Armin and he regretted that. When Armin needed him the most, he was no where around. When he got back, he'd make it up to Armin.

"You really don't gotta do... this. I'm fine now. I'm use to getting no kisses." Armin raised his hands and gently pushed Eren's head away.

"What?! I know what this calls for..."

"What?"

"More kisses!"

"I swear if you- mmmf!"

* * *

Armin wore a constant glare as he flew beside the smirking brunette. He was completely red and had his arms crossed. He didn't expect Eren to completely tackle him to the forest floor and kiss the living day lights out of him.

"We almost there yet?" Eren asked, looking at Armin with a predator glint.

"No. We still haven't made it to the mountains. She lives on the top of the largest mountain." Armin practically hissed out, still mad at the boy.

"You're not still mad, are you?" Eren questioned, giving a pout.

"Yes I am. Now will you stop and focus on where you're going."

"Who knew you were more snippy then human Armin." Eren teased.

"He probably says stuff but you're too deaf to hear it..." Armin mumbled, going unnoticed by Eren. Eren was about to say something before a roar was heard through the forest. Armin shivered and looked around quickly. "We gotta move!"

"Armin what was that?" Eren asked, as Armin tugged on his hand.

"I-It's these creatures that l-live around here. Th-They're normal sized humans b-but they look anything but n-normal. We call them Shapeshifters. Shifters for short. They even have wings that match the color of their skin!" Armin explained. "T-They're deadly." Armin looked over Eren's shoulder and froze. Eren didn't like that look. Eren slowly turned and saw the beast Armin was talking about. He knew this 'Shifter'. It was Annie. Eren glared and slowly raised his hand to his mouth.

"I'm going to kill her!" Eren sneered.

"Woah woah woah! Stop! We gotta move! I could distract her while you make a break for it-"

"I lost too many soldiers depending on others. You stay back and if you as so much as get near, I will throw you back to where you were."

"Eren I know you're cool and stuff but you can't just fight a Shifter! They're stronger and faster! They're devils!" Armin tried. Eren looked at Armin and smirked, leaning closer to Armin.

"That's exactly what I am." Eren gave Armin a quick kiss on his cheek before running towards the 'Female Shifter', as she would be known here.

'I hope Armin doesn't see me differently after I turn, even if I can here.' Eren thought. Before Armin could blink, Eren bit into his hand and lightning shot down from the sky. Steam appeared around the area as Armin was thrown back. Armin didn't understand what happened until the surroundings started to clear. Armin's eyes widen at the sight of the Shifter standing there. He had black hair and elf ears. His mouth was a bit strange since he had no lips, an extra set of teeth and he was muscular. His wings stretched out widely, a little longer than arms length. Armin knew Shifters could retract their wings into their backs when they didn't need them.

"I-I was helping a Shifter..." Armin mumbled to himself. "I WAS HELPING A SHIFTER!"

"EHRRRRRR!" Eren roared at Annie who turned in shock.

"AHHHHHH!" Annie roared back. Armin didn't even get a chance to fly away for his life before the two were brawling into, what seemed to the young pixie, a death match. They were throwing punches, more so Eren was, but Annie would get a few good hits in as well. It didn't take long before Annie was running off, leaving Eren with battle scars. Eren turned to Armin where the pixie was panicking and freaking out.

"S-Stay away from m-me!" Armin held a tiny twig as a sword. Eren approached Armin, slowly changing back to his human form the closer he got.

"Armin, calm down. Let me expl-"

"Stay away!" Armin yelled, holding the twig tightly and shivering. His eyes were shut tight.

"Armin. I'm not going to hurt you." Eren's voice was soft and his expression was so sincere. Armin's one eye peeked open to see the look on Eren's face. His eyes were calm and he had a sweet smile. Eren reached his hand out slowly and it was right in front of Armin. "Armin, please let me explain. Trust me. You trusted me before and I didn't give you a reason not too. Please."

"B-But..." Armin didn't know what else to say. Eren did make a point and the way his eyes stared at him, he didn't have much of a choice. He dropped his twig and nervously looked at Eren's out stretched hand. Armin shook so much it looked like he fell in freezing cold water when he landed on Eren's hand. "T-Try anything a-and I'll le-leave you here."

"I swear I won't. If I did, wouldn't I hurt you already?" Eren did make some pretty good points.

"Alright fine. I'll listen." Armin crossed his arms and stared up at Eren.

"Back in my world, I am what they call a Titan Shifter. Kinda what you call them here but you don't have Titans. Titans are huge and they eat people. Back in my world, you're actually are the smartest out of all of us. You come up with great battle plans." Eren explained, holding back a laugh at Armin's dumbfounded face.

"I-I fight Titans in your world?"

"Yup. You guys have the same personality and are equally adorable." Eren grinned, patting Armin's head which the pixie flinched too.

"So this is normal?" Armin clarified.

"Yes. I didn't know I could shift here but apparently I can." Eren looked around for a bit before gazing down at the young male that rested in his hand. Armin squeaked in response. "You're so scared of me. Why?"

"M-My friends I thought of as family died from Shifters." Armin's voice was barely a whisper. Flashbacks of the first day the Titans invaded the walls flooded Eren's mind at Armin's one sentence. He could see why the pixie would be scared of him.

"I'm sorry for your loss but I can assure you, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Come on, this is the guy that gave you kiss attacks!" Eren laughed softly and Armin couldn't help but release a small giggle as well.

* * *

"Armin, seriously how far does this witch live?!" Eren groaned, the aching of his feet was killing him.

"Stop complaining." Armin groaned, more tired then the brunette.

"Can we please sit down? I'm tired." Eren whined.

"J-Just a little bit mor-" Armin started before fluttering into a tree. Eren would've laughed if he wasn't feeling dead already.

"Okay, nap time." Eren looked around for a safe place to sleep. His gaze turned to a big hole in a big trunk not far from the two. Eren looked back at Armin, finding the pixie sliding down the trunk of the tree he had hit into. "I found a nice place to nap. Come on."

"W-We gotta keep going." Came the muffled response. Armin never fluttered that much before in long periods of time so he couldn't get off the ground even if he wanted too.

"Armin, you can't even fly. Let's just take a quick nap." Eren kneeled down where Armin laid flat on his face.

"W-We gotta... Y-You have friends waiting." Armin went to stand only to stumble and fall back down. Eren smiled softly, reaching down and moving his hands under the blonde. He slowly lifted his hands up, bringing Armin with them.

"You're almost dead, Armin. We're taking a nap." Armin went to protest but Eren moved his other pointer finger over Armin's mouth, shutting up any protests the smaller male would make. Armin huffed against Eren's finger as Eren carried him off God knows where. Once Eren entered the tree and laid down, he placed Armin on his warm chest. "Now sleep."

"What, no kiss?" Armin teased until he felt himself gently picked up once again.

"Why didn't you just say so~"

"W-Wait I was j-just-" Armin froze when he felt soft, moist lips press to the tip of his head. "-kidding..."

"Sure you were." It was Eren's turn to tease.

"You're really warm." Armin mumbled once Eren placed him back on his chest. He snuggled under one side of Eren's jacket. Eren breathed a laugh and wrapped his arms lightly around himself, more importantly, Armin.

* * *

Eren groaned as sleep started to leave him. He was having such a nice dream too. He went to stretch only to feel his arms bounded together. Eren's eyes shot open when he realized he was locked in a cage. He was confused as figures stared at him. They seemed to be human only with cat ears and a cat tail. They were all in the uniform of the military and had Wings of Freedom capes on. Eren looked beyond the people and he knew one of them like the back of his hand. Her black hair down to her shoulders and she watched him with little interest.

"Mikasa!" Eren cried, stumbling to get up only to realize he couldn't.

"What do we do with him?" One asked.

"Maybe we could beat him like we did to his little friend." Little friend? Eren's eyes widen in realization as he looked around in panic for Armin.

"Where's Armin?" Eren hissed.

"He's not dead, I can assure you." Eren's eyes widen as he looked at the alternate version of Petra. How was she still alive?! Maybe in this world she was alive.

"Please don't hurt him." Eren begged.

"Too late for that." Mikasa spoke up, swords at the ready. Eren glared at her. This wasn't the Mikasa he knew. Mikasa thought of Armin like a little brother not some stupid boy to beat on.

"Let me see him before I shift." Eren threatened. Everyone's eyes widen at the term shift. He was a Shifter?! He was aware his hands were tied behind his back but that didn't mean he couldn't draw blood.

"W-Wait.. You're Eren Yeager..." Eren didn't know how or why they knew him but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Damn right I am now let me go! I have to see Armin."

"Release him immediately and fetch the pixie!" Rico ordered. Everyone worked quickly to do as they were told. Mikasa opened Eren's cage and undid his restrains that were keeping his hands together. Eren watched as everyone was practically terrified of him. He didn't understand why.

"Here's his little pixie." One man came out from one of the huts, carrying Armin by the back of his wings. Armin had a bruise on his cheek and a cut going down his forehead. He slumped there, almost looking dead in the man's grasp. His clothes were somewhat messy with a few cuts in them. Eren's eyes widen at the sight he witnessed.

"Armin!" Eren ran at him, quickly grabbing the blonde. "Armin?! Armin?! Please answer me!"

"I thought Christa was suppose to watch how much the guard was suppose to beat him." Rico whispered to the male. Eren had tears in his eyes when Armin was unresponsive.

"I swear if he's dead..." Eren started out slowly. "Non of you are making it out of here alive!"

"He's not dead." Mikasa spoke calmly. One of the few that weren't scared of Eren.

"How can you be sure?!" Eren growled, inspecting Armin closer.

"For one he's still breathing." Mikasa explained, just in time for Armin's eyes to slowly open. He was confused at first, eyes half open and he felt sore all over.

"Armin!" Armin didn't even have time to answer before he was squished against a chest. Armin groaned and Eren knew he hugged the poor boy too tight. Eren held Armin looser but not enough for him to slip out of his arms.

"How about you two stay for dinner as an apology?" Rico spoke nervously like Eren was going to jump them. "Anything you want, Eren Yeager."

"Yeager?!" Eren heard Armin squeak from his arms. Confusion struck him when Armin said his last name. He knew he never mentioned his last name to the pixie but he thought it wasn't a problem.

"Yeah Armin. My last name's Yeager." Eren raised an eyebrow, feeling Armin start to fuss but not that much since he was injured.

"Y-You're like one of the most feared S-Shifter... So t-this is what y-you look like..." Armin shivered. There was another Eren Yeager here? He didn't remember doing anything to scare people. Then again, he wasn't here for very long.

"Please join us. We never meant any harm. We are having chicken." Eren nodded at the neko who spoke to him.

"May I first look at Armin's wounds?" Eren asked with a hint of bitterness.

"Sure. Infirmary is right over there." Eren headed towards the hut with Armin in his arms. He kept feeling Armin tremble but decided to push it aside. Once he was in the hut alone with Armin, he sat the small boy on the bed as he went through ointment and other medical supplies.

"Y-You don't have too..." Armin tried to kindly object but Eren just knelt in front of Armin, ignoring his protests. Eren went to take Armin's shirt off but Armin crossed his arms and held his shirt close to him. A dark blush spread across Armin's cheeks as he scooted a little bit away from Eren.

"Armin, I need to take your shirt off if I am going to fix your wounds."

"B-But I'm shy..." Armin admitted shamefully.

"Armin, I'm not going to judge you. You can take off your shirt." Eren reached over and tried to take Armin's shirt off again. Armin had tears of embarrassment in his eyes as he tried to hold them back. Eren smiled softly at him and rubbed his head gently. "Armin I care for you. I don't want your wounds to get infected."

"B-But-"

"Shhhh~" Eren soothed, encouragement in his eyes. Armin took a deep breath and slowly pulled his shirt up. Slash marks and bruises covered his arms and chest. Armin sat crossed legged with his hands in his lap. He kept twiddling his thumbs and staring at them with a huge blush on his face.

"T-There."

"You're beautiful, even more so without the wounds I bet." Eren smiled before taking a warm cloth that was dipped in water. Armin blushed even redder if that was possible and tried to avert eye contact. Eren, as careful as he could be, took the cloth and rubbed Armin's chest. Armin hissed at the stinging he felt but tried to keep still. Eren took his time, going slow and gentle. He didn't want to hurt Armin but he didn't want the cuts to get infected. Once Eren was done with the blonde's chest, Armin's cheeks completely red the whole time, he reached up to do the face.

"Y-You don't have to d-do this. I-I can handle my-myself." Armin stated, cursing his stuttering and trying to reach for the cloth. Eren just pinched Armin's hands together lightly and moved them in front of him. He rubbed at Armin's cheek first, smirking slightly at the glare Armin was giving him.

"Now don't glare at me. I'm helping you so just relax."

"I-I can do this myself. I could do everything myself. I'm not some whiny kid that needs help." Armin pouted a tad as Eren continued.

"I know but I want too."

"Look I'm use to people not even giving me a second look when I fly into trees at top speed. You seriously don't need to worry about me. You can go for supper while I finish cleaning myself up." Armin tried to back away from the cloth but the grip Eren had on his hands restrained him from going anywhere far.

"Well I care so stop squirming so I can fix your bruises." Armin sighed in defeat and allowed Eren to wash the rest of his face. Every time the cloth would hit the bruise on his cheek, he'd jerk back a bit with a hiss but stayed pretty still the rest of the time. Once Eren was done he took some ointment on his finger and pressed it gently to Armin's bruises and scratches. Armin stiffened and clenched his fists while gritting his teeth together. It felt cold, almost like ice. "Also, can I ask why people knew me and was scared of me?"

"W-Well here you're know as an evil Shifter that seeks destruction and loves to cause mayhem. No one ever seen what you look like but some say that if you encounter Eren Yeager, you won't come back alive."

"So I'm somewhat a legend?"

"In some cases ye-ah! Be careful!" Armin ordered when Eren pushed too hard on the bruise he had on his cheek.

"Sorry." Eren smiled apologetically, rubbing softer then before. Once Eren was done, he handed Armin back his shirt. Armin had a white band-aid wrapped around his chest and forehead.

"D-Don't tell anyone you seen me s-shirtless..." Armin muttered with embarrassment.

"Right. We wouldn't want them jealous now, now would we?" Eren teased, chuckling at Armin's cheeks going even more red.

"S-Shut up." Armin huffed, standing up.

"Can you fly?" Eren asked. Armin looked back at his wings and tried flapping them. He bit his lip when a stinging pain shot through his back.

"No... Guess they threw me around too much." Armin tried to joke only the way Eren had death in his eyes made him shiver.

"Let's go for supper." Eren held out his hand so Armin to climb on. Armin climbed on with no problem. He was getting use to this but not entirely. He never knew when Eren would hug him or kiss him though. That guy was a bipolar son of a bitch. When they arrived, everyone was seated at a long wooden table in the biggest hut with tons of food lined up.

"Ah Eren Yeager and pixie, please take a seat at the end of the table." Rico said, almost sweating bullets.

"Oh I'm just pixie, I see..." Armin grumbled to himself. He pouted slightly as Eren took them to the end table.

"Would you and the pixie like some chicken?" Mikasa asked.

"Sure and his name is Armin." Armin's eyes widened at how Eren said it with an order type of tone.

"Right. My apologies, Armin." Mikasa handed over a plate of chicken for the two. It was huge to Armin but normal size to Eren. Eren ripped a piece off and handed it to Armin who thanked him with a smile in return. "So what brings you here?"

"A witch." Eren shrugged. "I made a wish and I just happened to get sucked into this world."

"Oh. So how'd you meet Armin?"

"Well in my world we are childhood friends. Here I met him when he was picking flower petals with his friends Connie and Sasha. My friends too back in my world but I don't really know them here."

"Ah I see... Soooo are you in a relationship with anyone?" Eren nearly choked on his chicken and pushed his hand on Armin who wasn't expecting the weight of a fatty on him. Armin grunted under Eren's hand and glared up at the brunette who wasn't looking at him.

"N-No I'm not."

"Hmm, so what are your interests in a partner?" Mikasa tilted her head in a seductive manner. Eren physically gulped and noticed some people stopped their conversation to stare at the two.

"And she's at it again." Petra giggled.

"Yeah. Trying to seduce another guy into bed I see." Mike muttered, tearing into his chicken.

"I-I..." Eren started, feeling his throat go dry.

"Eren can you let me up?! I know you want to stare at Mikasa but can you not squish me into the table?!" Armin scowled, hint of jealousy in his voice. Eren looked down and realized he had been holding Armin against the table. He quickly removed his hand and allowed Armin to sit up. Armin crossed his arms and was practically fuming. Half from anger and half from jealousy. He didn't understand why he was jealous but when someone threw themselves at Eren, he felt a fire in his belly.

"I'm sorry." Eren said sincerely.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just go back to flirting. I'll be over there." Armin stood up and started walking towards Petra and Mike who welcomed him with warm smiles.

"So is there a me in your world?" Mikasa purred, eyes half shut as she bit her lip.

"Uhhhh yes... S-She's protective of me." Eren really wished Armin would've stayed with him.

"Hmmm... Sounds interesting..." Mikasa leaned over and nibbled on Eren's ear, earning a squeak from the male.

"Armin you okay?" Petra asked, watching as Armin clenched his fists and narrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm fine." Armin said tightly.

"You like him, don't you?" Armin whirled around to stare up at Petra. Her eyes digging into his soul.

"W-Why would I?! He's going to leave anyways and it seems he likes Mikasa anyways." Armin stared at the chicken instead of Petra for what felt like hours.

"Na that's just Mikasa being Mikasa." Petra looked at the two, seeing how Mikasa backed off for the time being. Petra ripped off a bit of her chicken and handed it to Armin. "Here."

"Thank you." Armin went to take a bite only to be scooped up and lips pressed tightly to the side of his face. Armin's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red, nearly dropping his chicken on the floor. Petra smirked along with Mike at the display.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" Eren murmured in Armin's ear.

"Uhhhhhh..." Was all Armin could get out, still shell shocked at how bold Eren could be.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Eren chuckled.

"You guys are welcome to stay here." Rico offered. "We have a spare hut available."

"Eren could stay with me in my hut." Mikasa suggested, smirking slightly.

"I-I guess Eren will stay with Mikasa and I could stay with Petra or something if it'd be okay-" Armin started.

"No I think we can share the spare hut. That is fine. Thank you for the offer Mikasa but I am happy sharing with Armin." Eren nuzzled into Armin to prove his point. The blonde pixie was still in a daze when he raised his hand to pat Eren's cheek.

"Uhhh..."

"I think I broke Armin." Eren laughed along with a ton of others. Armin snapped out of it right after that only to give Eren a glare.

"Eren, what the hell were you thinking?! I swear to God!" Armin growled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Love you~" Armin's eyes went wide. They almost popped out of their sockets. Eren was just kidding right? He had to be. Armin was never told by anyone he was loved. Not even from his family. He knew his mother loved him but just never said it. He knew his dad thought of him as a disgrace. Armin pulled his knees up so he was putting his face into them. Tears came into his eyes as he hid them from the others. Eren sensed the blonde's attitude change and decided it was time to leave. He wished everyone good night and headed towards the hut the one guard informed him. Once he was alone with Armin, he sat the boy down on the bed.

"N-Night..." Armin barely whispered.

"Armin, what's wrong?" Eren asked as he got in the bed but hovered over Armin. Armin hid his face from Eren the best he could.

"N-Nothing..."

"Right, so you're just crying for nothing." Eren sighed and rolled Armin on his back so they could look each other in the eye.

"J-Just drop it, please."

"Armin, why can't you just tell me-"

"I-I can't-"

"Armin-"

"I can't!"

"Please, I'm here for you-"

"IT'S CAUSE I NEVER GOT TOLD THAT I WAS LOVED BY ANYONE BEFORE ALRIGHT?!" Armin screamed, new tears replacing the old ones. "A-And I know you were joking and you didn't m-mean it."

"Oh Armin, I-"

"No I don't w-want to hear how you think I'm being childish or stupid." Armin went to roll back on his side but Eren held his waist with his pointer and thumb.

"Armin-"

"No-"

"Will you just listen to me?!" Eren boomed, making Armin flinch and shut up right after that. "Armin, I meant it."

"I'm s-sure you did." Armin cursed his stutter but held up a glare.

"I did. I meant it. Why do you think I'm so overprotective of you? Why do you think I'm giving you kisses constantly? Why do you think I'm always teasing you?"

"B-Because..." Armin was struck dumb. Why did Eren do all those things?

"It's because I love you Armin. I love my world Armin too."

"Y-You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure you dork." Eren breathed a laugh before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Armin's forehead. Eren rolled on his side so he was flopped beside Armin, facing Armin's direction. The two staring at each other for a little bit. "By the way, I saw the way you were looking at me when I was eating that berry."

"Y-You what?" Armin squeaked, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Mmmhmm. Ya liked the show~?" Eren teased.

"I hate you." Armin grumbled, rolling over and facing the opposite way of Eren.

"Aww don't be like that." Eren nuzzled into Armin's back, earning a backhand swat to the nose.

"I will be like this, thank you."

"What if I told you I was planning on taking you to the ocean before I left?"

"YOU'RE KIDDING?!" Armin stood up so quickly, Eren thought he was going to fall back over from dizziness.

"No. I was thinking about it because I did drag you on this adventure so I should do something for you." Armin squealed really big and leaned forward placing a series of kissing on the bigger male's cheek. Eren laughed, closing his eyes and allowing the pixie to pepper his cheeks with kisses.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Armin chanted.

"I should've told you sooner." Eren joked when Armin nuzzled into Eren's face, adorably. Armin clung to Eren's face until he was sound asleep. Eren watched quietly as Armin wore a smile on his face but tears were going down his cheeks. Eren reached up and wiped each tear that would fall with his thumb. Eren carefully plucked Armin off his face and placed him on his chest. His arm wrapped around the blonde's body while his other rested nicely behind his head.

* * *

Armin groaned when morning came to early. Armin wouldn't be the first to admit that he wasn't a morning person.

"Armiiiiin~" Eren's voice sounded so sweet and loving. Eren even brought Armin some breakfast so he didn't need to get up.

"Go away." Armin grumbled, batting at Eren's finger that decided to try and poke him.

"Time to get up, we have plans today."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me five more mins then we'll be on our way to the witches house."

"I thought first we'd go see the ocean." That got Armin up so quickly that he hit into Eren's chin and fell back ungracefully.

"Ow! Why were you so close?!" Armin whined, rubbing his forehead.

"Well I was trying to get you awake."

"So by leaning in so damn close that we're breathing in the same air is how you wake up a person?!"

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot." Armin sat up slowly this time, being careful not to slam into Eren's chin.

"Well this idiot brought you breakfast and is going to take you to the ocean today."

"Screw breakfast!" Armin went to run out of the room only Eren pulled him back by the tip of his wings and sat him down.

"Easy there. You need to eat."

"But I-"

"Eat or I'll feed you. Either way works."

"I'm not hungry." Armin lied, just wanting to go to the ocean as soon as he could. He waited his entire life for this moment. And he didn't want to blow it.

"Feeding you it is." Eren sighed, completely catching on to the lie. He ripped off a piece of bacon that wasn't too big for Armin. "Open up."

"..." Armin shook his head, knowing if he'd talk Eren would stuff the bacon in his mouth.

"Armin." Eren warned. Armin crossed his arms and huffed. "Alright you win. We'll go to the ocean now."

"YA-" Armin went to cheer only to find bacon in his mouth. "Meanie..."

"I said it was either you eat or I feed you. Now we can do this all day." Armin chewed quickly and swallowed. Eren wouldn't be surprised if Armin got the hiccups.

"Alright I'm full, let's go."

"Armin, you only had a bite. Eat more."

"No I-" More bacon was in Armin's mouth before he could think of what to say. Eren raised an eyebrow and had one hand on his hip while the other had another small piece of bacon between his fingers. Armin chewed and swallowed once again, glaring hardcore at the brunette.

"You said you want more bacon? Sure." Eren took his other hand and pinched Armin's cheeks together so his mouth would open. He carefully put the bacon in his mouth before letting go and stepping back.

"My God you're persistent." Armin gulped down the bacon like it was nothing. This cycle went on for another half an hour till a quarter of the bacon was gone and Armin was actually full. Now the question is, how would Eren get a jumpy, overly excited pixie to the ocean? He actually asked Mikasa, Petra and Mike for the closest one around this area. He was ready and the best part, it was a private beach.

* * *

"Why am I taped to you again?!" Armin growled from his position of being restrained against Eren's chest.

"Cause you'd go crazy and I'd lose you." Eren responded, keeping his stride up. Some of the others decided to come with them so it was a big group walking through the forest.

"Okay I'll be calm. Promise."

"Ha! Like I believe that." The sounds of waves crashing against a sandy beach came into hearing range. Eren could hear the tiny gasp Armin let out and his squirming increased. Eren smiled a little at how Armin's eyes sparkled. He was getting excited too. Probably not as much as the blonde pixie though. Once they were in the opening, the water shimmered across the horizon and the sun burned down on the ground below.

"I-I actually made it to a-a beach." Armin felt himself getting taken off of Eren's chest and the tape removed.

"Don't go too far, alright. I don't want you drowning or anything." Eren rubbed Armin's head gently before setting him down in the sand. It didn't take long for Armin's boots to go flying and him running through the sand. Eren took off most of his clothes too except for his pants. He stretched and looked around for a place to lay. Once he found a nice place to lay, it didn't take long for him to get comfortable and watch his little pixie get into a splash fight with Petra and Rico.

"No fair! You guys are bigger and there's two of you!" Armin complained but still tried to splash them best he could. Petra and Rico laughed as they went to splash but slipped, making a huge wave of water wash over Armin. Armin flipped under the water until he was on the sand again.

"Well look at you, all hot." A seductive voice said right beside Eren. Eren turned and jumped back when Mikasa was only an inch away from him.

"U-Uh hi?" Eren smiled nervously, knowing she wanted something from him.

"Just wanted to say you have some nice abs." Mikasa smirked, running a hand up and down them.

"Uh thanks, I guess..."

"Anyone with eyes could see it. I'll prove it to you." Mikasa turned to Petra, waving at the girl. "Hey Petra, Eren's got a nice six pack right?"

"Yeah." Petra giggled, sitting up in the water with Rico.

"Six pack?" Armin questioned, turning around and his eyes widen at the sight of Eren. His abs were almost glowing in the sunlight and his hair waved softly in the wind. Armin raised a hand to his nose, knowing he got a nosebleed from the view.

"Did you just get a nose bleed?" Mike cackled. "I can smell it."

"Y-You need your nose checked..." Armin mumbled, rubbing the blood that dripped on his hand.

"You so do! Admit, you find him hot."

"I don-"

"Armin, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!" Eren panicked, getting on his knees and leaning over Armin giving him such a good view. Armin slapped his hand back over his nose and nodded quickly.

"I'm fine."

"Awww, did someone hurt you?" Eren demanded, casting a gaze at everyone around. He picked up Armin and pressed the pixie to his chest for better protection. Armin was in hell right now. It was either admit he got a nosebleed from Eren's sexiness and deal with the teasing later or just say he's not feeling well but risk getting taken away from the beach. "Huh, looks like your nosebleed is getting worse."

"He finds you hot, that's why." Petra said bluntly.

"PETRA! I-I do not..." Armin mumbled.

"Ohhhhh now I get it~" Eren smirked, holding Armin up to his face so Armin could see the seductive look in his eyes. "You think I'm hot~"

"I.. uh... Y-You're g-good looking I-I guess." Armin stuttered, trembling when Eren ran his tongue across his lip.

"See? Even the pixie finds him hot." Mikasa cooed, already having a nosebleed since Eren took his shirt off. Armin kept rubbing his nose to hide the fact that it was still bleeding.

"Don't try and hide it~" Eren teased, walking to find a cloth and clean Armin's nose.

"I ship those two together." Petra giggled. When the two returned, Armin was a flustered mess while Eren was grinning like a fool.

"Uh what happened?" Mike asked.

"W-Well he decided to clean my nose and s-said things..." Armin muttered.

"Who knew Armin was the embarrassed type?" Petra giggled.

"I-I'm not embarrassed..." Armin defended, pouting slightly.

"Awww, here. Let me kiss it better~" Eren smirked, running after the protesting pixie who flew over the water, trying to lose the boy. Eren stood knees deep in water, reaching out to snatch Armin out of the air so he could smother him in kisses. Armin was faster considering he had wings and wasn't in the water. Eren jumped up and tackled Armin into the water, both going down in a big splash. When they both surfaced after what was almost five seconds, Eren was completely soaked clenching Armin to his chest.

"I hate you." Armin growled, panting heavily. For the moment anyway, it wasn't even a second before he found his face pressed against moist lips. Armin tasted like sea water and Eren tried his hardest not to lick his own lips, in fear of tasting the salty liquid.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Eren smiled. Armin was about to scowl Eren only paused. The look on Eren's face was filled with so much happiness and joy. He looked almost like a child who got what they wanted for Christmas. Armin opened his mouth once again to protest but nothing would come out. He didn't want to crush Eren even if he knew he was joking.

"Yeah... Y-Yeah it was." Armin sheepishly grinned before patting Eren's cheek. "I-I just wanted to say... thanks f-for taking me..."

"Anything for you and I always have wanted to go to a beach." Eren chuckled, standing up and heading back towards the land with Armin tucked safely in his arms. The rest of the day went on like so. Laughter, teasing, fooling around all over the beach made Armin feel amazing. Armin didn't remember falling asleep but he apparently did. He woke up rested on Eren's chest as Eren's finger ran along his head, almost like a comfort. Armin sighed in bliss and snuggled into Eren's chest.

"What time is it?" Armin mumbled.

"I'm not sure but the sunset is beautiful, just like everything I pictured." Eren smiled and looked down at Armin with hope in his eyes. "Will you watch it with me?" Armin got on all fours and looked up at Eren with a huge smile.

"Of course!" Armin climbed up on Eren's shoulder and looked out to the horizon where the bright yellow sun was just fading.

"I had fun today, you know. I always wanted to come to a beach with my best friend and now I sorta have." Eren looked over at Armin, seeing the look of content to just sit here for the rest of his life on his face.

"I've always wanted to come to the ocean so thank you." Armin shyly kissed Eren's cheek, blushing as bright red as a cherry. Eren turned his head when he felt lips leaving his cheek. He couldn't contain the grin that graced his lips at the beet red pixie.

"No problem." What the two failed to notice was a dark figure in the bushes with a green cape covering their face. They stared at the two with fire in their eyes.

_"Armin..."_

* * *

Armin woke to the sound of struggling and whimpering one cold night. He shivered a tad before groggily sitting up and looking at the human that laid beside him. Armin saw how he was twitching and squirming. It made Armin's heart break.

"Eren." Armin whispered, climbing up Eren's face. He saw the tears in the brunette's eyes and felt himself feel scared.

"M-Mom..." Eren murmured. Armin was about to wake him before said boy shot up, almost flinging Armin across the room. If Armin wasn't practically hugging Eren's face, he was sure he'd be hitting the wall. "A-Armin...?"

"Hey." Armin smiled, dropping off only to flutter in front of the older male. "You okay? You seemed to be having a nightmare." And that's when Eren lost it. His face started to scrunch up as many tears streamed down Eren's face.

"I-I..."

"Shhh~ You're okay. You're okay." Armin soothed, rubbing Eren's face every time a tear would fall. Armin planted a soft kiss at the center of Eren's forehead, despite his shyness. Eren closed his eyes and let out a heartbreaking sob.

"C-Can I-I... hol-hold you?" Eren hiccuped. His eyes held desperation and need. Armin smiled softly and nodded with no hesitation.

"And you think you have to ask." Armin giggled, even earning a chuckle from Eren. Armin flew into Eren's chest, feeling the other wrap their arms around his small frame. He nuzzled into the warm chest, glancing up to see Eren looking down at him with appreciation.

"Th-Thank you."

"It's not problem."

"I-I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"We're finally here!" Armin exclaimed, seeing the cottage just beyond the forest. "I-I guess this is where our journey stops."

"What?! Aren't you coming with me?!" Eren had a pleading look in his eyes, begging with Armin to come with him.

"Eren, this forest is where pixies disappear. I could be fluttering by your shoulder and something could actually grab me right then and there." Armin said with a nervous tone. He was about to go on but he felt a big finger rub along his back in comfort.

"Nothing's going to get you." Eren gently picked up Armin and placed him in his front pocket. Armin peeked his head out just a tad so his eyes could see where Eren was going. Eren trudged through the forest, trying his hardest to ignore the creepy sounds.

"E-Eren..." Armin stuttered. Eren rubbed Armin's back with his finger for reassurance.

"We're okay." Eren whispered, pushing Armin lightly into his pocket. Eren could practically feel Armin trembling. After Eren heard a branch snap behind him, he made a dash for the little cabin as fast as he could. He could hear Armin squeak when he suddenly picked up speed but at the moment, he was too busy running. Once they arrived, Eren took note of the creepy place and quiet humming.

"What do you mean they're coming?!"

"I last saw the pixie and Shifter at the beach. They're-"

"Hello." Eren grinned, walking around finding the woman who brought him here and a cloaked figure. The witch, Akame, had huge eyes as she saw the brunette walk around the corner.

"H-How..?"

"I had my pixie to guide me." Armin peeked his head up just a tad and that's when the figure stared at him.

"A-Armin..."

"I-I swear I was dragged here." Armin squeaked, slowly fluttering out of Eren's pocket.

"Oh I see how it is, turning sides cause they're scary." Eren grumbled. The figure pulled back his hood and that's when it was Armin's turn for his eyes to widen. The brown colored, green eyed male stared at him. Almost identical to the brunette right beside him only difference was the cloaked figure had more vibrate green eyes.

"Meet Eren Yeager." Akame presented. Armin's jaw dropped. He met two Eren's now. This was scary.

"So you're the one who scares everyone?" Eren asked. Yeager stared at them, mostly at Armin with a pleading look before turning to Eren.

"I-I don't try to.." Yeager responded. "I try to friend others but they see me differently."

"So why are you here?" Akame asked.

"I want to go home. Send me back."

"Oh but dear, you want to deal with the Titans again?" Akame smirked, walking up to him. Akame looked at Armin before throwing him to Yeager. Yeager caught him in a fist and looked at Armin with eyes of sadness. Armin struggled to get free but found each time he moved, Yeager would tighten his grip.

"Don't hurt Armin!" Eren looked desperately at Armin as Armin returned the same look.

"Yeager, what do you want to do with the pixie?" Akame asked, ignoring Eren's growl. Yeager looked down at said pixie, seeing the look of fear in his eyes. Armin did nothing to deserve this. Armin kept squirming, scared for his life.

"I just want a friend. I want the pixie to be my friend." Armin paused, staring up at the bloodthirsty killer. Eren too paused and looked at his alternate self with confusion. Akame looked flabbergasted.

"W-What?" Armin squeaked.

"I've seen you before, Armin. When you thought I wasn't there, I-I was... The legends they spread throughout the forest about me, I knew you'd be scared of me. I was there when we were both little. You have always interested me by the way you were so bubbly even though you lost your family." Yeager spoke softly, taking his other hand and rubbing Armin's head in a soothing manner. Armin stiffened for a second before looking over at Eren. Eren smiled softly and walked over to the two.

"Well Armin, it looks like you got your very own Eren too." The two Erens shared smiles. Armin, on the other hand, was blushing really hard. He never thought in all his life he'd ever have someone to love him and him to return those feelings but now, he had two.

"Alright so am I sending you home now or what?" Akame said impatiently, not caring anymore just wanting them to leave. Yeager passed Armin over to Eren as Armin was still blushing madly.

"Well guess this is the real end of our journey." Eren brought Armin up to his lips one last time for a tight and long kiss, in which Armin tumbled to the side a tad, having to keep himself up with his hands.

"I-I'm gonna miss you." Armin whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Eren had tears in his eyes when he passed Armin back to Yeager. But he knew, he'd see his Armin again. Eren waved as he disappeared in a shimmer of gold. Armin felt empty at the moment until he felt somewhat familiar lips on his head earning a squeak from him.

"How about you and me get out of here?" Yeager smirked, placing Armin on his shoulder.

"O-Okay!" Armin grinned. Yeager ran off before Akame could get a word out. Armin giggled as he clung to Yeager's shoulder. Armin thought it was kinda cool that Eren got his Armin and he actually got an Eren. This was a win for the both of them.

* * *

 

"Eren! Eren! EREN, WAKE UP!" Eren shot up in an instant, finding himself laying on the forest floor he remembered passing out on and getting whisked away to another world. He looked confused at first before turning his gaze to his blonde best friend.

"A-Armin?"

"Hey, everyone was worried about you so they sent me to find you. Good thing you're ok-ah!" Armin squeaked when Eren launched himself at the poor boy, bringing him into a tight hug. Armin's face was squished up against Eren's chest and his arms were pinned to his side. "E-Eren?"

"I missed you!" Eren said truthfully.

"W-What? But I-I was with t-the... group.." Armin coughed out. Eren finally released Armin when he realized it was too tight for the blonde. Armin gasped in big mounts of air when he felt his lungs work again.

"It's good to be back." Eren breathed, ignoring the look of confusion on Armin's face.

"B-Back? But you were j-just-" Armin was cut off short when he felt the front of his shirt gripped and pulled. He stumbled and lips crash against his own. Armin's eyes couldn't have been more wide then at that very moment as he realized what just happened. His best friend since childhood was kissing the living daylights out of him. Armin always wondered what it would be like kissing Eren and it was exactly how he pictured it. Demanding, rough but passionate as well. Eren traced Armin's bottom lip with his tongue, earning a gasp from the blonde. The gasp was just enough for Eren to squeeze his appendage through the small gap. Eren tangled his tongue with Armin once the smaller boy gave in and kissed back. It was something they never felt before. When they both needed to breathe, Eren broke away seeing how red Armin's cheeks were.

"Love you~" Armin's cheeks got redder if that was even possible.

"I-I... I lo-love you... too.." Armin muttered, not daring to look Eren in the eye.

"Good." Eren grabbed Armin's hand and dragged him back to the scouts. Armin was so confused on what was happening but at the moment, he didn't care. All he knew was he loved Eren and Eren returned those feelings. It was almost like a wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) I'm new to Archive of Our Own so sorry if this story sucks! I write some stories on Fanfiction.net with the same user, "XoKris10oX". I thought about publishing Eremin stories on here since they seem to be more popular on here than Fanfiction.net and plus my readers were kinda getting mad at me for writing Eremin on there.... I write Fairy Tail on Fanfiction.net which is mostly Nalu. Someone actually asked me why I write Eren x Armin stories and asked if I could write Eren x Mikasa stories. I don't hate Eremika but just them asking me why I write Eremin fics kinda ticked me off because why else would I write Eremin? Because I ship it! :) I also wanted to try and write unique Eremin stories. I may post the Eremin stories I wrote on Fanfiction.net on here. I hope I didn't do too badly with the story but I tried, I really did. I hope you enjoyed the story, as well! :) I tried to make it somewhat long. Took me a good 2-3 weeks. Anyways, thank you for reading and feel free to give me some tips for later writing! :) PS: Sorry for any typos you find. I edited my work at one in the morning. xD


End file.
